


Things you said when you were drunk

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Series: Things you said, things I said [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6266347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And is pointless and stupid how that word makes Regina smile but it does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things you said when you were drunk

Set on; the (in) famous scene in where Emma asks for Regina to drink with her.

The alcohol burns her throat as she gulps down yet another shot, dinner’s lights a little blurry in front of her once she puts the glass down, a tentative smile spreading over her lips when she realizes that she has indeed beaten Emma on her own game. The blonde is still gulping down her own shot, a grimace on her face once she puts her own glass down, the hollow sound it makes when it hits the counter seeming to be swallowed by her own laugh, too high on her own ears.

“Seems like you can’t keep up with me Miss Swan” She says, and the words are also strange, slurred, deep and there is the feeling of numbness on her mouth she has never quite experienced before. But the blonde seems to laugh at that as she bumps her shoulder against her own and she doesn’t mind it so she figures out that everything is good.

And is not like she can do anything about anything else, she thinks looking at those impossibly green eyes that are still looking at her, slightly glazed due to alcohol consumption, hair ruffled from where the blonde keeps playing with it every time she thinks Regina is not looking at her. Is not like she can do anything about Robin, about how he had crossed the town line, about how she had needed to be the bigger person in something that at this point seems more like a charade than a romantic story. Not that she has ever been very good at those.

And so she drinks and lets Emma’s words and smile and soft shy caresses, hands against digits, wash over her, almost forgetting, almost.

And so she finds herself looking at those eyes, a smile spreading her lips, a strange lightness on her chest and there are the words that seems to fight against her teeth, against her loins and there is the peeking of a tattoo on Emma’s wrist, one that Regina had never seen before and everything seems like a joke and yet it is not.

And she could say that the fault is in the amount of shots she has on her, the dinner already half-empty at this point. She could say that this is out of something that is not true, that she should perhaps get up and leave because no, she was a queen, once, and there are things that she definetely shouldn’t be doing.

And yet when she moves closer to Emma, eyelids seeming sluggish as she tries to blink, she just breathes and allows for those words to come.

“I like you”

And is not perhaps a big declaration but for them it is and Emma just beams at that, a giggle escaping her lips when Regina huffs and mutters something that seems like “You already knew it” on her own ears.

“Yup!”

And is pointless and stupid how that word makes Regina smile but it does.

She doesn’t let more words to come out though, she is not sure about how much weight she can carry for tonight. Words like beautiful, like strong, like admiration, like respect, like friendship. But she has the suspicion that Emma knows about them too, even if they pretend they don’t know them.

Is easier, she decides and so she keeps drinking, thinking again on green eyes, and blonde hair and tattoos and something that no –is not- a man’s silhouette.

She wonders if Emma knows about that too.


End file.
